


Bustin' makes me feel good

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Possession, Barebacking, Billy's Ghost Bustin', Crack Fic, Ectoplasm as Lube, Haunted Rim, Haunted!Steve, I'm not sorry, M/M, No- this is most definitely a trick, Paranormal, Rimming, Sexorcisim, Trick or treat?, gross!Billy, well that was unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Steve has a little ghost problem, Billy is more than willing to help him out with that...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109
Collections: Haunted Harringrove





	Bustin' makes me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn’t exist if it weren't for the magical and all encompassing SUPPORT that is our discord group- so I just want to wholeheartedly thank y’all for feeding into my absolute insanity, and making me feel like it has value outside just... my own self cackling madly in the dark of my room as I write the most ridiculous bullshit. 
> 
> ~ _this right here_ ~ denotes when Steve’s spectral asshole is speaking. And that is EASILY the weirdest author note I’ve ever written. Hooboy, here we go.

It was possibly the most disgusting bar that Steve had ever set foot in. The dim lighting made it’s best effort to hide the thick layer of grime that was caked onto every surface... and unfortunately failed. It wasn’t the sort of place he generally liked hanging around but, he’d exhausted all his other options.

Steve had been to every single bar and club within a ten mile radius of his apartment, and he was beginning to earn himself a reputation- the sort of reputation that made it _extremely_ hard to pick up guys.

You see, he had a problem.

A tiny, minor, almost… _insignificant_ problem. But it was one that sent guys tumbling out of his bed half clothed and running for the hills. They’d slam the door on their way out, go back to whatever watering hole Steve had picked them up from, and try to warn anyone else away from having to experience the horror of… 

Steve’s asshole.

Not that it wasn’t a _nice_ asshole, pink and plump and so very tight- especially considering he hadn’t actually gotten any in quite some time. No, the problem was more the fact that it was…Haunted.

It wasn’t really the kind of thing you told someone you were hoping to hook up with. Steve tried to be upfront about it one time and the guy looked at him like he’d broken out of a psych ward somewhere. Like maybe Steve was about to go full Michael Myers and slice him up from head to toe.

After that, Steve had learned not to mention anything about the mess he was in. Went for the not-so foolproof plan of just, pretending everything was normal. Hoped maybe whoever he was trying to sleep with somehow wouldn’t notice that anything strange was going on... but Steve’s haunted ass never played fair.

Even if the guy Steve took home could make it past every other symptom of his little predicament, the second his ass started up with it’s ghostly howling… Well, no one made it through that. 

He really regretted using that Ouija board with Robin last Halloween. ‘ _It'll be fun, we never do anything spooky!_ ’ she’d said, wearing Steve down all night long with her complaining- plying him with booze and the promise of an exciting night for once.

So he’d given in, they’d used the board and… Robin had, of course, come out of the whole thing with absolutely no consequences. Steve ended up with a haunted rim. 

~ _I’m so lonely…_ ~ Steve's ass moaned, pulling him out of his memories, he frowned sharply.

“Yeah yeah, shut up so I can find someone.” He hissed under his breath, looking around to make sure no one had overheard him talking to his ass. Besides the bartender giving him a bit of a funny look, he seemed to have gotten away with it. 

Somewhere along the way he and Robin had come to the conclusion that the ghost haunting Steve’s asshole simply wanted to get reamed one last time before moving on to the afterlife. And he didn’t have much of a problem with the idea of fulfilling that final wish because well… Steve rather enjoyed the act himself. 

The problem was more the fact that, when your ass was haunted… people kind of shied away from wanting to sleep with you at all. 

He’d tried dildos but apparently the ghost knew the difference. Have you ever had the otherworldly force of a spectral anomaly blasting a pink, silicone dildo out of your ass at mach speed? Howling out a shrill ‘ _UNSAaAaATISFYING_ ’? Well Steve has, and there was still a noticeable dent hammered into his wall from the impact. 

So yeah, it was flesh and blood or nothing. And that’s exactly what Steve had been getting, ever since the pucker possession had taken effect- a big, fat, disappointing _nothing_. 

And he was kind of going crazy over it... he hadn’t experienced a dry spell like this since his first real break up in high school. Robin called them the dark ages, Steve just liked to pretend they’d never happened at all. 

If High school had been the dark ages, what Steve was now experiencing could only be termed as an actual living hell. He’d never felt so desperate in his entire life, it was like he had this itch so deep that he just couldn't _scratch_ \- really needed someone to give him a hand. 

Or preferably a cock… really he just needed to get dicked down. 

His head was a little fuzzy from the three shots he’d already downed, a sort of liquid courage. Scanning the bar for anyone who looked fucked up enough to go all the way with him… his hopes lighting up as he laid eyes on this one guy sitting at a table, tucked away in the corner. 

Piercing blue eyes, a cigarette perched between his lips despite the no-smoking signs, leather jacket and engine oil stained jeans…a fucking _mullet_. There was no way this guy was picky, he just had that vibe. 

Like he’d go for anything with two legs and an even remotely passable face, and Steve luckily had _both_ of those things. So he threw back his final shot- shivered at the way the liquor burned its way down his throat… settled in his belly and spread warmth out into his limbs. 

Then he made his way across the room, pushing through the small crowd, all determination and forced confidence. 

“Hey.” Steve said easily as he pulled up to the guy's table, watching the way those sharp eyes slowly slid up from the direction they’d been staring off into… began to take Steve in, sparkling blue flickering a little with something dark and heavy as they landed on his face.

“Lookin’ for something?” The guy drawled, his voice a purr… the sound of it nearly sent another shiver running through Steve, warmed him more than pure alcohol ever could. 

He tried to remind himself that this wasn’t exactly a gay bar- that he had to be _careful_ , had to be sure he was meeting interest and not just friendliness. But then the guy was shifting in his seat, swinging his legs wide and splaying out in front of Steve… eyes hooded, tongue flicking out to lick at the corner of his mouth. 

So, Steve was pretty sure this guy was a veritable _freight train_ of interest, barreling down the tunnel and aimed right for him. 

“Maybe…” Steve replied, casually dropping into the chair across from him. Playing a little coy, grabbing the guys drink and sliding it over to himself… tonguing at the red cocktail straw and pursing his lips, sucking down a little and grimacing. 

He hated Rum. 

But it wasn’t about the drink, and Steve just watched the way the guy's lips parted... his breath going shallow, eyes glazing over just the slightest. And really, it was enough evidence for Steve. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” Steve asked, getting right to the point. He slowly pushed the drink back across the table, the bottom scraping heavily over solid wood… the guy grabbed the glass and brought it to his mouth, tossing it back and swallowing down whatever Steve had left behind like it was nothing. 

“With _you_ , pretty boy?” He asked when he’d finished, a sharp smile lighting up his face, it gave Steve a thrill. There was this whole… ‘the kind of boy your mamma warns you about’ aura that seemed to seep out of every _inch_ of this guy, it was exciting - had Steve shifting in his chair as heat pooled in his gut. “How could I say no?” He finished, licking over his lips in a way that could only be suggestive. 

“I’m close-” Steve started to say, his apartment only a couple blocks away. Only to get cut off by this guy suddenly leaning across the table with a smirk on his face. 

“Now hold on, we haven’t even _done_ anything yet.” He purred, looking proud of the flush that crept up from under the neckline of Steve’s shirt. 

“I mean- I _live_ -” Steve began stuttering out. But the guy was shoving out of his chair, it’s wooden legs scraping loudly over the floor, and strong, thick fingers were twisting into the front of Steve’s shirt... hauling him up, getting him to stand on slightly unsteady feet. 

“Let’s go.” The guy growled, a rough edge to his voice that had Steve making an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat… then he let this total stranger drag him out of the bar to the curb, nearly tripping over his own feet as the guy hailed them a cab. 

Which Steve really wanted to protest, because a ride in the city cost _way_ too much. And it wasn’t like they had far to go but… there was already a little yellow taxi swinging over to idle in front of them, like it’d been waiting all night for just this moment. And the too-hot-to-be-real, leather jacket wearing mess of a man was shoving Steve into the back seat, climbing in and over top of him and latching his mouth onto Steve’s neck. 

“Where to?” The driver asked, firing a slightly perturbed look through the rear view at them. Like maybe he didn't love the idea of two guys necking in his back seat. 

“ _Ah-um..._ ” Steve stuttered out his address in between hitched gasps, warm, callused hands hiking up his shirt and brushing over his belly. “What’s your name?” Steve managed to choke out, the guy grazing his teeth over the tender marks he’d already left behind. 

“Billy.” He groaned, shifting a little in the backseat so he could press the hard length of his cock to Steve’s thigh and- Steve faded out for a second, couldn’t focus on anything besides that firm pressure digging into his leg. 

When Billy nipped impatiently at a particularly sensitive spot, he snapped back to reality and introduced himself. His name sounded more like an unintelligible moan than anything else, but Billy must have gotten it because he started murmuring ‘ _Steve_ ’ in hot breaths against his skin. 

“We’re here.” The driver chimed in, sounding utterly unamused. Billy was out of the car fast, leaving Steve reeling in the back seat. Which was about when he realized the guy probably didn’t balk at calling a cab just to go a couple blocks because... he’d never been intending to pay for it in the first place. 

Steve just fished his wallet out and took the hit, figured arguing over a fifteen dollar bill would put a damper on his chances of actually getting laid tonight. “Thanks...” Steve mumbled out, not quite making eye contact with their driver as he handed over the cash. 

“That man looks like bad news.” The driver simply pointed out, shaking his head and giving Steve a disappointed look which… _judgy_. 

Steve was desperate, okay? 

He grumbled some noncommittal reply, hopped out of the cab and instantly started up the steps to his apartment building’s door, Billy following close behind. The sound of the cab peeling away from the curb distracted Steve as he tried to unlock the door, jingling his keys - fumbling a little and shivering at the damp huff of breath at the nape of his neck as Billy laughed at him. 

“Relax, pretty boy.” He soothed, voice like silk... and Steve could barely contain himself, might actually lose his _mind_ if this didn’t happen. 

Steve sent a silent prayer out to whoever the fuck was up there, that his ass not ruin this for him. 

They took the steps up to his apartment two at a time, elevator having been broken for as long as Steve had lived there, and he played the fumble game for a second time at the door to 304- his own apartment.

As soon as the door swung open, he hurried in. Billy right behind... crowding into his space and shoving him against a wall, claiming his mouth with a bruising pressure and a firm, slick tongue forcing its way in. Steve just opened up for it, let Billy tangle fingers in his hair and use the grip to angle his head in whatever way he wanted. 

Let Billy lick into his mouth- that skilled, strong tongue urging Steve’s own to move along with it… a trickle of saliva running down the side of Steve’s cheek, Billy’s hand coming up to smear it all over his face. He tasted like Rum and cigarettes, smokey and sweet and burning with heat. 

The low, rough growls Billy was making as he practically tried to climb _inside_ Steve had him shaking, so hard in his jeans that he was already leaking - a damp spot soaking into the fabric where the tip of his cock chafed uncomfortably against cotton briefs. 

Steve gave himself over completely, to the feeling of another hard body pushing against him, demanding. He _needed_ it, needed Billy to take everything from him… moaned the confession against brutal, unforgiving lips, the scrape of hair over Billy’s upper lip prickling against his skin. 

Billy just groaned and ground his hips up into Steve, then he was pulling back all of a sudden. Steve was dazed and confused, swaying forward to chase the contact... only to get pushed back against the wall by a single hand. “Bed.” Billy commanded, eyes still locked onto him. Lust and heat reflected back so heavily that Steve almost went a little woozy. 

“R-right… this way.” Steve pressed his weight against Billy’s hand until he pulled it back- until he let Steve lead the way to the bedroom, following so close behind that he kept bumping into Steve’s back. 

And the nerves were hitting him now, as he opened the door to his bedroom… as Billy shoved and _pushed_ and knocked him over onto the mattress, grinning sharply at the little shocked breath he’d gotten out of Steve as he landed. 

Because this was about the point where the third party involved liked to make itself _known_ … and then it was only a matter of seconds before any potential partner was dashing back out of Steve’s apartment, completely freaked out. 

Billy had shed his leather jacket at some point in the transition from Steve's entry way to the bedroom, and he kind of wished the guy would put it back on... because the firm cut of his muscle was actually making Steve a little jealous. The bed swayed as Billy dropped onto it, hovering over Steve and crawling forwards… getting his hands under Steve’s shirt and sliding it up… brushing a rough thumb over the soft peak of his nipple. 

Steve arched into the touch, grabbing onto Billy’s wrist to keep him there. Urging him on… hissing when Billy pinched and _twisted_. Steve threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, sharp pain spiking through him, followed by Billy’s thumb soothing over the now tender skin. 

Billy’s mouth was pressing against his chest, leaving wet little kisses behind as he tugged and rolled Steve’s nipple between his fingers. And Steve’s head was swimming... then his ass moaned ~ _LoOoOower_ ~ and his eyes flew open, blood chilling a little. 

“Hmmm?” Billy just hummed, picking up his head and gazing a little glassy eyed at Steve… and Steve watched as they slowly refocused, sharpened. 

“Nothing. I just… um, let’s move on?” He tried, voice squeaking a little on the last few words. His chest muscles spasming when Billy gave his tit one last vicious pinch. 

“Seemed like you were enjoying it…” Billy said slowly, a little furrow in his brow as he slid up the length of Steve’s torso and found his mouth. Billy pressed a questioning kiss into Steve’s lips, and he melted into it… sighed at the way Billy’s tongue swept out and wet the skin between them. 

“I just. Really want you-” Steve’s words cut off in a gasp as Billy caught his lower lip between teeth and bit down. 

“Really want me… to what?” Billy teased, releasing Steve’s lip. His voice was low and rumbling and far too attractive to be fair. 

“Fuck me.” Steve replied, breathless… trying to ignore the little warble of approval his ass made. Somehow Billy either didn’t hear it, or figured the sound had come from Steve’s mouth… and not you know, his ass. 

Billy just dropped his head with a groan, nuzzled into Steve’s neck and breathed heavily against the skin there... slid a hand around Steve’s waist, warm fingers creeping down the curve of his spine, not-so subtly making their way to the waistband of his jeans. 

Steve had no idea when Billy had managed to pop the button on his jeans and work them loose enough to slip a hand in but- it was probably when he couldn’t manage to focus on anything besides the abuse of his nipple. He lifted his hips, made it even easier for Billy… moaned at the way that burning hot tongue pressed against his skin. Fingers sliding between the curves of his ass and... 

“ _Fuck_!” Billy suddenly shouted, jerking his hand back quickly. “It’s- it’s _cold!_ ” He said incredulously, jostling Steve around as he pulled back to look into his face. Steve just blinked big brown doe eyes, using that ‘ _look how innocent I am_ ’ thing he had going on to his advantage. 

“Yeah sorry, I get cold sometimes.” He explained. Simple. 

“What.” Billy said dryly, not exactly a question. Steve paled a little… this _always_ happened. 

“You know, it’s October… Brrr.” He shook a little and wrapped his arms around himself, as if to fully sell the point. 

Billy just squinted… looked _suspicious_ , but he seemed to want ass more than he wanted answers. He leaned in again to lick over a bite mark on Steve’s neck, humming. “S’fuckin’ weird but okay…” 

“Not that weird- _ah!_ ” Steve gasped, rolling his hips when Billy’s teeth grazed a tender spot under his jaw. 

“Sure.” Billy grunted, “Just gonna have to warm you up…” He pulled back again, and before Steve could protest the sudden lack of tongue pressed against his neck; rough hands grabbed at his sides and flipped him over, a surprised sound punching out of him as he went. 

“What are you-?” Steve nervously asked, head reeling at the way Billy easily manhandled him into position. Knees firmly planted under him, ass up in the air and face mashed into his own pillow. 

He felt firm hands at his waist, fingers hooking under the band of his jeans and tugging them down sharply… cool air hitting his ass, making him shiver in anticipation. 

“Might wanna hold onto something.” Billy warned, sounding far too smug... right before grabbing Steve’s ass cheeks and spreading them roughly. Steve’s arms shot out, hands wrapping around the rungs of his headboard. 

“Oh… _oh fuck_.” Steve choked out, a little surprised by his own voice. The way he sounded completely wrecked, as Billy pressed his face to Steve’s ass and parted his lips… let his tongue slip out, flicking up along the sensitive stretch of skin from Steve’s balls to his hole. 

And he could feel _Billy_ smiling, that sharp grin pressed into him like a brand as the guy leaned in further… got his tongue circling lightly around Steve’s rim, _teasing_. Pulling away and laughing at the way Steve whimpered at the loss, the way he rocked his ass back for more. 

Before he could get his words together in a coherent enough way to protest, Billy dove back in- went for it with _conviction_. Like Steve was an all you can eat buffet, and the guy just really wanted to get his money's worth. Thumbs slipping in to pull Steve open for his tongue, giving himself easy access. 

Steve just tightened his grip on the headboard, screwed his eyes shut and panted hot breaths into his pillow until it was damp. And yeah, maybe he hadn’t been getting a lot of action lately but… Billy was _talented_. 

He was all firm controlled pressure, tongue slick with a mess of saliva. Pushing past that tight ring of muscle and licking into Steve, his knees were going _weak_ from it. Little gasping sounds rushing out of him each time Billy’s strong tongue slid out- only to thrust back in sharply. 

It was almost too much, Billy’s face was pressed so hard against Steve’s ass that he was surprised the guy could even _breathe_ … just so he could get his tongue deeper, just so he could hit that spot that had Steve trembling. 

It was so _warm_ , so wet- spit running down Billy’s chin and smearing all over Steve’s ass, dripping onto his balls. He could feel the stubble above Billy's lip scratching against him, leaving the sweetest burn over his skin. Steve couldn’t control himself, fell into a whimpering, sputtering mess… it all sounded so obscene, the smack of Billy’s lips mixed with... 

Steve suddenly paused, clamped his mouth shut and strained to listen. 

With a sick twist to his stomach he realized that those weren’t even all his own moans… that his haunted ass was moaning too and- really it was pretty amazing that Billy was so focused on eating him out that he didn't even notice. 

And Steve, despite being completely brain scrambled by Billy’s tongue, managed to remember that he actually needed to get _fucked_ for this ghost to be exorcised… “I’m ready-” He gasped out, shoving his ass back to try and push Billy away. 

Billy mumbled something that Steve couldn't make out, voice muffled by his perky cheeks. And then he was pulling away, taking in a deep breath like he’d been holding it- like he really _had_ been suffocating himself on Steve’s ass. 

“S’all you had to say.” Billy said, grinning, a smear of saliva glistening on his chin. He dug his fingers into Steve’s hips again and flipped him around a second time without so much as a warning. Pushed Steve’s thighs up and practically folded him over, leaning his weight down and pressing Steve’s back into the mattress. 

“‘ _Jesus-_ ” Steve gasped, breathless and a little dizzy. “Warn a guy before you do that, would you?” He tried to ignore how good it felt to have Billy holding him down, the weight of that solid muscle making him feel trapped. His cock throbbing, leaking precum all over his stomach at the thought of it. 

“Nah.” Billy said easily, pulling away and leaving Steve wanting more. He was pulling his shirt up and over his head... unbuckling his jeans, belt buckle clinking as he worked. Pulled with so much force that Steve could hear the slap of the leather as it hit Billy’s ass and thighs as it slid through the loops. 

Those sharp, blue eyes never left Steve’s… watched Steve watching _him_ as he shoved his jeans down, the guy wasn’t even wearing any underwear… his cock bobbing up as soon as it was freed, thick and flushed at the tip. Steve licked his lips, and Billy’s eyes hooded as he tracked the movement. 

“You know… you really got some perfect dick-suckin’ lips.” Billy growled out, rocking his hips in the air as if the shit he was saying was getting him going. “Shame we aren’t gonna get to put them to the test.” He finished, dropping his gaze to fish around in his back pocket for something… pulling out a condom foil. 

Steve just rolled his eyes, too nervous to even come up with a smart reply- he was so _close_ to freedom, just needed his ass to behave itself for a few more minutes and then…. then that fat cock of Billy’s would be sliding into the home stretch and... 

____Billy was tearing the packet open, rolling the condom on and jutting his hips forward like he was showing off while he did it… only for it to get pulled right back off by some invisible force and tossed across the room, splatting against the wall with a slightly damp sound._ _ _ _

____“I… the fuck?” Billy just asked, blinking hopelessly down at his dick. And Steve's hopes sunk right into the gutter… he figured at this point he was going to have to come clean._ _ _ _

____“Okay so… I have a confession.” Steve said, feeling guilty for not having said anything sooner. Watching the way Billy grabbed another condom, only to have the packet snatched from his fingers and also flung across the room._ _ _ _

“The hell is going on?!” Billy snapped, looking a little nervous… jumpy, really. Glancing between Steve and the small pile of rejected condoms that was forming in the corner of his room.

“My asshole is haunted.” Steve said bluntly. He’d tried breaking the news in numerous different ways before- but he’d learned the result was always the same, no matter how carefully he’d tried to say it. Getting to the point really was the best way to do it. 

Billy just stared at him, jaw dropping open a little… the hand holding Steve’s thigh tightening ever so slightly. “What was that?” Billy asked, his voice gone a little funny. “I thought… _thought_ you just said, your asshole is haunted.” 

“Yeah.” Steve said, nodding. His bangs flopped in his face, and he had to wipe them away with the back of his hand. “It doesn’t really like condoms… which uh… I know we just met, but I _swear_ I’m clean. Like no one will touch me with a ten foot pole-” Steve started to explain, probably over sharing with that last detail. 

But apparently Billy couldn't care less that Steve was virtually unfuckable to every single other man in existence. 

“You want me to fuck you _bare_?” Billy growled, voice going heavy… eyes flashing with something that had Steve’s cock instantly leaking. “Damn baby, that's so hot. So fuckin’ _dangerous_.” He hummed, and Steve just. Wow. 

“Excuse me but... _shouldn't you be more concerned about that!?_ ” Steve hissed, they’d literally just met. In some disgusting piece of shit bar no less, and like… yeah Steve wanted his ass exorcised, but this guy should be more careful. 

____“Wonder what a haunted ass feels like…” Billy just murmured, hiking up Steve’s hips and pressing his shoulders into the mattress. “What’s it feel like for you?” Billy asked, voice dropping low… he’d clearly already developed a morbid sort of curiosity for Steve’s unfortunate predicament._ _ _ _

____Which was… kind of refreshing, if not slightly concerning. Steve was so used to people reacting like he was some kind of freak of nature, that he didn’t quite know how to handle Billy’s easy acceptance._ _ _ _

“Uh- it's sort of weird…” Steve admitted, head still reeling. Grappling with the idea that Billy was actually real. “Like sometimes I can feel it moving-”

“It ever get you goin’ in public?” Billy interrupted, a grin playing over his features.

____“I’m not answering that.” He ground out, only for Billy to huff a laugh._ _ _ _

“So, that’s a yes.” Billy replied, looking smug… and Steve started to wonder if maybe he would have been better off if this guy _did_ run off. He could have gone and found someone slightly less infuriating to ghost-bust his ass. “Lube?” Billy went on to ask, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t have any…” Steve said, the realization that this was actually happening suddenly hitting him. “Don’t need it.” He clarified, when Billy made an annoyed sound.

“Fuck you- you’re gonna need it _plenty_ , Bambi.” Billy snarled, pressing the tip of his dick to Steve’s rim… pushing in just enough to make his point. 

“N-not… oh, _fuck!_ I didn’t mean it like that.” Steve stammered out, losing himself a little to the stretch. It’d been so long, and Billy was _thick_ , even just the tip of him had Steve shaking with the sweet sting of it. 

“Um… Steve?” Billy asked cautiously from above him, and Steve had to try and wrangle his mind back into his skull… had to try and focus.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, slurring it a little… Billy hesitated there, with just the crown of his cock pushing its way past the tight ring of muscle. It felt like such a _tease_ , and Steve tried to push his hips down into it, only for the firm grip Billy had on his thighs to hold him back.

“Your asshole is uh- lubing itself.” Billy pointed out, a subtle shake to his voice. It was kind of impressive that he was managing to keep his cool at all... and sure enough, Steve could feel himself getting slick. Could feel that familiar, thick substance that suddenly coated his walls when his ghostly freeloader started getting _excited_.

____“Yeah.” Steve said, trying to play it off. “It does… it does that?”_ _ _ _

____“Wow, that’s handy.” Was all Billy said, pushing in a little deeper… like he was testing it, shifting his hips and groaning at the easy slide in. “This is so cool.”_ _ _ _

____“Tell that to all the guys who ran out of here screaming.” Steve managed to say, right before his breath left him- gasping as Billy kept sinking in, the stretch burning just enough to leave Steve desperate for more._ _ _ _

“ _Tingly…_ ” Billy commented, his eyes shutting for a moment… waiting, giving Steve a chance to adjust to the size of him. “Is this like… ectoplasm?” Billy asked, opening one eye and peering curiously at Steve.

“N-never really thought about it.” Steve stammered out, he was getting a little annoyed by Billy’s questions. He just wanted more, the pressure of Billy’s cock filling him slowly was making him crazy. “Oh fuck, Billy… just _move!_ ” Steve demanded, throwing his head back in frustration. 

Billy grunted, dug his nails into the meat of Steve’s thigh and pulled back… snapped his hips forward in one sharp, punishing movement. “No one tells me what to do.” He snarled, contradicting that statement with the way he rocked his hips into Steve. 

____Steve felt like he was burning from the inside out, the sweet drag of Billy’s heavy cock lighting his nerves up. His hands flew up to grab at Billy’s shoulders, running his fingers over the firm muscle rolling under tanned skin… those shoulder blades working hard as Billy thrust his hips._ _ _ _

He put his whole body into it, like fucking Steve was an Olympic event and he’d been _training_ \- wasn’t about to slack off. 

And Steve just had to ride the wave, pleasure spiking through him each time the blunt tip of Billy’s cock hit his prostate, had him fisting his hands into the sweat damp curls at Billy’s neck, holding on for dear life as he was thrust into relentlessly. Billy finding his rhythm, Steve’s body slipping up the bed with each impact.

Billy fucked like he wanted to break something, like he needed Steve to feel it in his _teeth_. And Steve just fell apart under him, urging him on with barely coherent moans- Billy grunting with the effort it took to keep the pace he’d set. Sweat dripped down his forehead to the tip of his nose, splashing onto the center of Steve’s chest.

“You’re so good.” Billy huffed out… blue eyes hazy as they met Steve’s, that sharp tongue sweeping out to lick over his upper lip as he seemed to try and focus. “Feels fuckin’ _unreal_.” He groaned, his grip on Steve’s thigh faltering for a moment as he seemed to lose himself in it.

It was probably because of the weird tingly ectoplasm, but Steve liked to imagine it was all _him_ that was sending Billy over the edge like that. Besides, then they would be even- because Billy had Steve so unbearably keyed up, and he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to hold anything back...

“I- I can’t-” Steve choked the words out, broke off into a moan when Billy drove in and stayed there... rocked his hips forward, like he wanted to work his way even deeper.

“C’mon, wanna see your face when you lose it.” Billy ground out, his voice rough with exertion. It sent a shiver running through Steve, had him arching his back… jaw dropping open as his release hit him suddenly. It was overwhelming, had him filling the room with the echo of a desperate cry - painting his stomach with cum, his cock twitching as it shot far enough for a strand to hit his chin.

Billy just made a wrecked sound above him, hunched over and picked up the pace- thrusting hard, like he wanted to catch up. Steve lost his grip on Billy’s neck, fell bonelessly into the mattress below. Tried to catch his breath and his mind that was spinning away into the room around them. 

____Then Billy was shuddering as he gave a jerky thrust, his rhythm slipping as he lost himself to it. He tensed, an animalistic growl vibrating out from his chest as he shook with his own climax. His fingers digging so tightly into Steve’s hips that it hurt._ _ _ _

____And then the room filled with an unearthly wail, drowning the both of them out- echoing between the cramped four walls of Steve’s bedroom. Billy made a helpless sound, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if they were feeling the same thing right now…_ _ _ _

____Static ran through him, tingling in his fingers and warming his belly... Steve felt like every inch of him was lit up with some electric pulse. All his nerves were firing with pleasure, and it was like his climax hit him all over again._ _ _ _

____The room filled with a bright blue light, and a sudden sense of relief came over Steve like he hadn’t felt in years. Could _feel_ something leave him, the unwelcome guest slipping away… filling the space around them instead._ _ _ _

____Billy was just staring in awe, his own bright blue eyes sparkling with the reflection of the ghostly haze flooding into the air surrounding them._ _ _ _

~ _Thank you… you’ve given me one last plow before I move on to the afterlife… I don’t know how I can ever repay you…_ ~ The haunting sound of Steve’s ex-ass ghost wailed into the quiet of the room, slowly fading away… the haunting mist went with it, and left Steve and Billy alone panting heavily as they each tried to come to grips with what had happened.

____“I… I think I just fucked the ghost out of you.” Billy finally said, shifting a little and glancing down when Steve hissed at the sensation of Billy’s softening cock moving inside him._ _ _ _

“Fuck. You _destroyed_ me.” Steve breathed out, making a motion for Billy to pull out. He did so carefully, taking care not to hurt Steve... which seemed like such a deviation of character that Steve was almost more baffled by that than he was with anything else that had happened that night.

Billy flopped down next to him, breathing heavily still - and Steve winced at how he could feel both Billy’s cum and presumably the leftover ghost goo leaking out of his fucked-tender hole. He couldn’t believe it’d actually worked… that he had just received one, _bone_ -ified sexorcisim

____He felt a little sad, realizing he was never going to hear that ghostly voice again. They’d had some good times, him and that ass ghost._ _ _ _

Like that one time where it helped him scare the shit out of Tommy H. Left Steve’s ass just long enough to float a glass of water across the room and stack a whole bunch of chairs on the table. Tommy nearly pissed himself and Steve laughed so hard he kind of _did_ piss himself. 

____“What’s wrong?” Billy asked, glancing over at Steve’s slightly pinched face._ _ _ _

____“Nothing.” Steve murmured, leaning his cheek onto Billy’s sweaty bicep… “This okay?” he asked, fully expecting Billy to be the kind of guy who hit it and quit it. Maybe now that Steve didn’t have a weird spooky asshole Billy was going to think he was boring._ _ _ _

____“Yeah.” Billy said, closing his eyes... Steve felt a little entranced by those soft, blonde lashes fanning out over his cheeks. “Anything’s okay if it’s you, pretty boy.”_ _ _ _

____Steve snorted, pressed himself into the solid wall of heat emanating from Billy… and like, that was the kind of line someone fed you that was totally bullshit… but the fact that the guy had rolled with the punches when it came to haunted assholes…_ _ _ _

Steve kind of thought that he might actually _mean_ that.

**Author's Note:**

> Never before have I been writing and thought to myself. “Hmm, is his asshole haunted _enough…_?”
> 
> Check out the rest of the collection, featuring spoopy ghost fics by the lovely and talented [Catharrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharrington/pseuds/Catharrington), [Lostnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise), and [Heckinahandbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket). I swear all of their fics are so fucking beautiful, and if you feel a little disconnected from reality after reading mine theirs are the perfect remedy LOL.
> 
>  **Thank you for reading!** As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated (as is any feedback) — if you liked this work, you can reblog it [right here](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/post/633448002811478016/rated-e-crack-fic-sexorcisim-paranormal)~


End file.
